Blinded By Backfire
by chocomyrr
Summary: Kakashi finds out that his students are trying to set him up with a woman for his birthday! So he decides to make their plan backfire by pretending to already like another girl....But what happens when his own plan backfires on himself? OC Warning
1. Chapter To Start You Off

Hey! This is my first Naruto fic...So...Please don't kill me! ^^;; I have writers block on my last story so I'm writing this one. Credit to my friend, Cahuuu (MystickIce) for the idea! Go read her fics man, they're good! Okay, well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC, Miru. (even though she's not in this chapter)  
  
~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 01  
  
"Hey you two, I've got a plan!" A female voice quietly called from within an alley.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura standing in the shadows, with quite a scary face on.  
  
"S-Sakura-chan? What are you doing in there?!" Naruto piped up, worriedly. Before he knew it, he and Sasuke were pulled into the shadows.  
  
"Sakura, what is this?" Sasuke asked demandingly. The alley was cold and damp, and the three of them stood there, two not knowing what was going on.  
  
"You know how Kakashi-sensei's birthday is coming up soon?"  
  
Sasuke nodded slightly, Naruto squinted his eyes. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm planning to get him the best birthday gift ever! And you two are gonna help me!" She placed her hands on her hips and Inner Sakura laughed quite evilly.  
  
This scared Naruto...And Sasuke. The two boys stared at her as she regained sanity.  
  
"Do you two want to help me?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"First off, what ARE you giving him?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You know how Kakashi-sensei's always lonely when none of his friends aren't around? Plus, he's already turning 27!"  
  
Naruto's eyes kept squinted and the Uchiha boy caught on, which caused him to roll his eyes.  
  
"You're not gonna..." He began.  
  
Sakura nodded confidently. "Oh yes I am, Sasuke-kun."  
  
Naruto flashed glances at both of them. He was confused.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan! What are you gonna give him??"   
  
The other two sweatdropped at the little Uzumaki boy. Then poor Naruto felt a hit on his head.  
  
"Idiot! I'm going to set him up with another woman!!" The kunoich yelled.  
  
Naruto rubbed his head. "Ohhh! I get it!" Then he tilted his head.  
  
"Um...Why would Kakashi-sensei want a girlfriend?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sakura paused and blinked. "Hmm..Well, a guy his age should have a girlfriend by now! Plus wouldn't you think he'd be lonely living in that hous of his alone?"  
  
Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess so," The two answered in unison.  
  
"But what if the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend is because he doesn't WANT one?" Naruto asked again, irritating Sakura.  
  
"Ugh! Don't make this any more complicated, Naruto! He's not going to be a single anymore, after he turns 27! And the people who made his life a little bit more exciting....His three students!"  
  
Sasuke and Naruto sighed heavily, but atleast Naruto was a bit interested. Sasuke had nothing else better to do, so...He went along with them.  
  
Lastly, Sakura turned around, and looked at the two boys firmly.  
  
"I need you two to keep this a secret from Kakashi-sensei! Please! It's kind of like a surprise! But one step is going to be hard! One of us needs to ask Kakashi-sensei what kind of girl he likes without blowing our cover! You know?"  
  
The three students of Team 7 exchanged glances.   
  
"I can't go or else he might think I'M trying to become a girl he wants." Sakura added. She shuddered at the thought. Sasuke and Naruto nodded, then realized it was down to the both of them.  
  
"Ano...Let Sasuke do it! He always has an emotionless face in everything! Kakashi-sensei won't suspect a thing!" Naruto had a shake in his voice as Sasuke glared at him.  
  
Sakura hated to admit that it was true. Sasuke was the best one to go and ask. Naruto would probably panic and run off. And so, the girl sighed and said, "Fine, Sasuke-kun goes and asks sensei today."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "No,"  
  
"Sasuke! You have to! Do you want Naruto to go and mess it up?" Sakura said. Naruto pouted.  
  
Looking away, and annoyed, the Uchiha boy huffed, got up and sighed. "Fine. But you two owe me." He walked away, off to find Kakashi.  
  
Sakura hated to do that. Sasuke probably hated her now. Naruto snickered as Sasuke walked out of sight.   
  
"So what now, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura grinned, took Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the alley's shadows.   
  
"Were gonna go and....Hmm...I guess we'll have to wait and see what Sasuke gathers for us." She scratched her head nervously.   
  
Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's lack of organization with the plan, but oh well....  
  
"Hey, wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen with me and wait for Sasuke there?" Naruto asked blushing slightly.  
  
The pink haired girl felt that there was nothing else to do so she followed him, anxious for Sasuke to come back quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
From the other end of the shadowy, damp, cold, alley, someone was listening to the three's conversation. This made the person laugh quietly a bit. He thought it was cute that Kakashi's students were trying to set him up for his birthday.  
  
"...Maybe if this plan succeeds, Kakashi's girl won't let Kakashi make me wear that dolphin suit for Halloween like usual."  
  
Iruka walked off to find Kakashi...Before Sasuke could.  
  
~*~  
  
Sasuke had finally found the silver haired elite, sitting on his rooftop, reading Come Come Paradise.  
  
Kakashi felt a prescence and turned his head to his right to find Sasuke sitting there staring at him. Kakashi smiled and opened the book wider.  
  
"I knew one of you would want to read this book eventually."  
  
The blue haired boy backed away, keeping his eyes FROM the contents of the book. "No, sensei, I need to ask you some questions."  
  
Kakashi laughed, and put his book away. "What is it, Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. 'Sakura...Naruto...You two reaaaaallly owe me.'  
  
"Alright...This may be strange for me to ask you, but...."  
  
"But....?"  
  
"What type of girl do you like?"  
  
Kakashi's eye widened. 'That IS something strange for him to ask.' He thought.  
  
"What exactly do you mean, chibi Uchiha?" Kakashi teased.  
  
Sasuke flinched. "What...What did you just call me?"  
  
"Chibi...."   
  
Sasuke tried to keep his anger in him.  
  
"Uchiha."  
  
Successfully controlling his anger (Yay for anger management!), Sasuke tried to ignore what his teacher had just called him, and resumed his original goal.  
  
"Okay, what I mean is...What would a girl have to be like, or look like, for you to like....No...Love her?"  
  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. He was never asked this question before. This made the elite think pretty hard. Soon, Sasuke got impatient.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Hmm...I don't really care."  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
  
"As long as we get along, I guess."  
  
"You wouldn't care if she was stupid and got in the way with our missions?" Sasuke needed more than just that piece of info. He imagined if he came back to Sakura and Naruto with that information.  
  
"Oh...I guess I would care. Hmm....But just to let you know..I wouldn't care much of what she looked like. That's about it. Oh and of course, she must believe in teamwork. If she feels that everyone around her is just pushing her down and away...I doubt it would work out."  
  
Sasuke went silent for a while. Thinking about what his sensei had just said. Just then, shut his eyes and got up.  
  
"Thanks. That's all I needed."  
  
Kakashi looked up at him and smiled again. Sasuke opened his eyes again and looked at his teacher strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you want to know all that for anyway, Sasuke?"  
  
"Mmff, I was just bored. I'll be going now." With a flash, he was gone, off the roof.  
  
Kakashi took out Come Come Paradise slowly. "Hmm...Alright, chibi Uchiha..." He said quietly.  
  
~*~   
  
Not too long after Sasuke had visited, Iruka popped up beside Kakashi, surprising him.  
  
"Iruka...What brings you here?" He greeted. The dolphin was panting.  
  
"I've been looking for you! Did Sasuke come here already??"  
  
The scarecrow put his book down and looked up at Iruka. "Why, he left just about five minutes ago. You just missed him."  
  
Iruka mumbled under his breath, then sat down and laughed. "Did he ask you any strange questions?"  
  
Kakashi's eye slimmed at the other teacher. "You mean: "What type of girl I liked"?"  
  
Iruka nodded.   
  
"Hmm...Yeah...Do you have anything to do with whatever he's up to?" Kakashi stared at him.  
  
"No, no...I'm here to explain what he IS up to, and to tell you that he's not alone."  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know how your birthday is coming up, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded in repsonse.  
  
"Well, I overheard your students talking....And they're-"  
  
"Planning to set me up, ne?" Kakashi interrupted.  
  
"H-hai! You caught on, didn't you?"  
  
"I kind of already knew ever since Sasuke asked me that one question."  
  
Iruka laughed, not surprised. Kakashi was very smart anyway.   
  
"Okay...Well...What are you going to do? Do you really want a girlfriend, Kakashi?" The dolphin asked.  
  
"I don't really mind on whatever their doing....But maybe I can turn their little plan a bit lopsided."  
  
Iruka lifted an eyebrow. "You want to ruin their plan? Their just trying to make you happy."  
  
"I know that, and I appreciate what their trying to do, but I'm already happy with my life," the scarecrow put an unseen grin on.  
  
"...But I just wanna have a little fun!"  
  
Iruka practically fell off the roof they were on. Regaining his balance, he sighed.  
  
"Hm, well, Kakashi, I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Kakashi snickered behind his book while waving bye to Iruka as he left.   
  
"Oh..I know what I'm doing....I hope."  
  
Chapter 01 END.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That was fun to write. xD I hope you liked it so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks much for reading! Cya in chapter 02, coming soon!!  
  
-Orrie 


	2. Encounter Under The Rain

Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews!!!! Oh, and thanks for going easy on me too. I bet if this wasn't my first, then I'd get flames. ^^; I'm sorry, I'm not too good of a writer, but I'll try my best to improve! Oh and just to say before time, this chapter is low on the humor. Alright? ^^; Okay, well yeah....  
  
Sausweet: lol, nope, it isn't a KakaIru. I don't support that! xD I just think they're good friends. Heheh...Thanks for reviewing~!  
  
Ripley Blade: Yes, I know it's also Make Out Paradise. xD It can also be "Come Come Paradise" though. Or "Icha Icha Paradise". Thanks for reviewing! lol  
  
Denieru49: I'll try to do that! Thanks for the advice! I hope this chapter's a little better! Please don't hate me if it isn't! ^^;; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that. xD  
  
"....": Talking  
  
'....': Thinking  
  
(...): Either me, or just something to help tune you in better on what the heck is happening.  
  
[...]: I don't use this much here, but I hope to use it more for Author's Notes. So, yeah...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 02  
  
Encounter Under The Rain  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was still the same semi sunny day when Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (Ohhh yes, Uchiha Sasuke...), have decided to set their favorite teacher, Hatake Kakashi up with "the woman of his dreams". As Sasuke walked down the dusty, tanned street heading to where he thought Sakura and Naruto were waiting for him (Ichiraku). He thought back to the events to the day that had passed. He winced at the "Chibi Uchiha" nickname that his sensei had given him, hoping it wouldn't be heard again....Somewhat, he doubted that.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!"  
  
"Hey! Sasuke!!"  
  
Two voices called to him from inside the Noodle Bar. Sasuke sat down, elbows on the table, hands cuffed and eyes shut. He sighed then explained to them what Kakashi had answered.  
  
After, Sakura rubbed her chin in thought. This made it quite easy, yet also hard at the same time to find the perfect girl for Kakashi. She thought about all the girls that she knew and soon became frustrated.  
  
"Rrrrgh...All the girls I know are too young for him, and the only one who isn't, Kurenai, is I think taken!"  
  
"Kurenai-sensei's taken?" Naruto's head tilted slightly.  
  
"Yeah..I kinda saw her with Asuma-sensei a few days ago....That's what kind of gave me the idea for Kakashi-sensei's birthday gift." The pink haired girl sweatdropped.  
  
Just then, Sasuke remembered something... "You two owe me."  
  
Naruto and Sakura paused. "Ohh yeahh.." Naruto thought back.  
  
"Yes, that's right and-"  
  
"We'll have to give you an IOU, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry, but right now, we have to now find the right girl for Kakashi-sensei."  
  
Sasuke glared at the both of them, but quickly made a face of approval which clearly said, 'Fine, but you'll have to pay me back soon or else.' This made Sakura and Naruto laugh nervously.   
  
"I think he knows," Sasuke suddenly said. His teammates blinked.  
  
"W-what do you mean??" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"I guess, I wasn't so sure, so I watched from a far, with Kakashi-sensei still in my site," The dark haired boy took a breath, "Not too long after I left, Iruka-sensei arrived and I could tell by their faces that they were talking about our plan."  
  
Sakura looked devistated, and Naruto groaned a bit. "Ugh! No! They know!"  
  
"I wasn't done," Sasuke interrupted the kunoich, glaring at her. Sakura gulped and told him to continue. "I moved in closer, without letting them sense me, and they were talking about a plan on how to backfire ours."  
  
"NOOOO! That's even worse!! Now I don't know what we'll do!" Sakura dug her face into her arms, she seemed put down, but wasn't even near giving up just yet! Naruto patted her on the back.   
  
"Well, Sakura-chan, m-maybe..um..we could try to backfire their plan of trying to backfire our plan, you know?" The girl's head popped up from the depths of her arms, amazed at Naruto's sudden, little too sudden, plan. She hugged him quickly, then gently pushed away, shining happily. Soon, the three became serious and started to talk amongst each other. Not too long from then, they'd know exactly who they thought should be with their teacher.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakashi had decided to take a walk instead of stay on his roof the whole day. In his mind, he was thinking about how he had already thought up a way to make his students' plan go a little off track...  
  
'I could pretend to already like a woman...And they'll see me with her and stop trying to set me up. Not that I mind being set up....Then when my birthday comes, I'll just say to them that she was just a friend, and...I can see their little faces getting angry at me because they think that I was already with that girl...' Kakashi sweatdropped, but liked the thought of it.  
  
Oh man was it going to be good, he thought, quite evilly. A gust of warm wind blew past Kakashi as he walked down the dusty path. The elite looked above him and the clouds had unoticable turned grey. It was really cloudy too, and every once in a while, a raindrop or two would fall. He figured that he'd head back before the rain started to become heavy. It was sunny earlier...What a quick change of weather. Luckily, he had brought a small, one person umbrella with him just in case. Just when Kakashi was a few feet away from his house, it was already pouring as if a there was a faucet over the village. Kakashi sighed a pulled a hand out into the rain. Drop after drop, his hand became soaked, but before the elite could look up to where he was going, he had bumped into something...Or someone.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I should've....O-Oi!" The person didn't seem to be conscious and right after clashing into Kakashi, it had began to loose balance and fall. Luckily, Kakashi caught that person, and held him up to see who it was. It was nobody he knew, it was girl. She looked about 19, with light skin and long, dark brown hair which at the moment hung down like a wet thin cloth. She also had her head protector over her eyes.   
  
'It must've slipped over them in the rain...' Kakashi thought, putting away the umbrella so he could carry the drenched woman with both arms. It was only a few feet to his doorstep anyway. When he was under his roof and had shut the door, he glanced down at the unconscious woman in his arms.  
  
'Maybe she can be the girl for my plan...' Before he could wonder anymore, he felt that it started to get cold in his home, so he began to dry up...  
  
~*~  
  
After a long, tiresome night of watching over the mysterious woman who he had bumped into the other day, Kakashi had fallen asleep on the chair he was sitting in, next to his bed, where the anonymous woman slept. After bringing her in yesterday, Kakashi had taken her jacket off. It was a good thing the rest of her clothes(which were just a shortsleeve shirt that had a top like a kimono, and your average pants) weren't too wet, and it was only her jacket and head that were completely drenched. He had placed her in his bed, and dried her face and hair up. He took off her head protector, which had a Konoha Leaf on it, and revealed her closed eyes, which were soundly asleep.   
  
While Kakashi sat, asleep in his chair, the woman slowly opened her eyes. She saw a light glare from the window, since it was sunny, and darkness from the other end of the room, no imparticular things really, because she was blind.  
  
Suddenly realizing and feeling that she was somewhere unfamiliar to her, she felt around her, and on herself.  
  
'M-my head protector is gone....My jacket's off...' Just then, she heard a light snore. 'Eep! Someone's there!!' She whipped her hands in the direction of Kakashi, her hand speeding for his cheek for a light hit, but was caught by the elite's hand.   
  
"So...You're awake," Kakashi spoke, scaring the woman a little by his deep voice.  
  
"Ah...Um...Where am I? Who are you?" The brown haired girl tried to brush away her uneasiness. Kakashi could tell she was uncomfortable, smiled, then sweatdropped.  
  
"Heheh, sorry. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I...bumped into you yesterday in the rain. So who are YOU?" The mystery girl grasped the bed sheets in response.  
  
"My name is Kigakari Miru...Ano...Thank you for taking me in yesterday."  
  
It wasn't until now that Kakashi had actually looked at her eyes. They were somewhat...Blank. Not like Hyuuga eyes blank, but, blank as in, you could tell that the person was blind. So from that, Kakashi figured everything out.  
  
'She was probably taking a walk, and it started to rain. Blind kunoich use their other senses to move around and when something else is there to wane those senses down, then they become weak. In Kigakari-san's case, it was rain. She heard the rain fall, felt the rain drops, and smelled the mist, so she couldn't smell, hear or feel anything else like usual, so she became weak....'  
  
"Hatake-san-"  
  
"Kakashi."  
  
"Uh...Kakashi-san," Miru started, after feeling around for her head protector and tying it on over her eyes. Kakashi felt a small tug on his green overjacket. [A/N: I know they call those green jackets something...Flak jackets? If you know, please tell me! ^^; Thanks!] "....Are you a jounin teacher?"  
  
The scarecrow repsonded, a bit surprised with her touching his jacket. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Don't you have training with your students?"  
  
Kakashi moved his head. "No, not for a while." Just then he remembered if his students remembered that.   
  
'No...Sasuke would remember....I don't know is the other two are sure....'  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, a loud, young boy's voice rang through Kakashi's place.   
  
"KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIIIIII!!!'  
  
'Naruto....' The elite sighed, got up, stretched and went to answer the door. Before walking out of sight for Miru, he stopped in his tracks.   
  
"You can get up and get something to eat if your hungry or something. Make yourself feel at home." Then he walked to the doorway. Miru giggled at his students. She thought they were cute just by hearing them just shout into their teacher's house. Then she remembered what Kakashi had said and realized she was a bit hungry, so she stood up...  
  
'I'm in my yesterday clothes...I hope he deosn't mind if I take a quick shower.' She thought.   
  
Miru looked through his stuff neatly for a towel. She felt so rude for doing this, so she did it quickly and finally found a what she was looking for. She also grabbed a clean black shirt and grey pants from Kakashi's drawers....They were really big, but there was nothing else. She blushed, feeling like a robber (even thought she was only borrowing his clothes), and feeling ever so rude for going through his stuff. Atleast she left the place looking neat, and swiftly moved into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakashi had let Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in and sat them down at his table. He was surprised Sasuke was there though.... Oh well. He explained how they wouldn't have missions or training for a while unless the Hokage really realy needed them for something. Just then, the sound a water running through the pipes caused silence amongst the three students and their teacher.  
  
"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, do you have a friend over using your shower?" Naruto asked.  
  
Kakashi's sweatdropped, "No, no, just someone I bumped into yesterday,"  
  
The elite felt that it was time to start his plan to backfire theirs. An unseen grin tugged at Kakashi's lips. Sakura looked at her teacher while he thought ever so evilly. She then went wide eyed.  
  
"YOU BUMPED INTO A WOMAN, DIDN'T YOU?!"  
  
The pink haired girl's yell interrupted the scarecrow's thoughts. Kakashi turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Sure, you can say that. She was unconscious so I took her in."  
  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gave him a look that said, 'You did do anything weird did you, you sicko.' Kakashi noticed their faces and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Soon, the water stopped running and a long silence followed. Nobody talked. Nobody wanted to talk. Just then, the door to Kakashi's room opened slowly. There, in an oversized black shirt, sagging pants, forehead protector over eyes, and long, long half dry hair, stood Miru. She sensed tension in the air and felt the prescence of four people. There was the familiar prescence of Kakashi, but the other three were anonymous to her. She walked up to them slowly and decided to introduce herself, but before she could speak, Kakashi spoke instead.  
  
"Kigakari-san-"  
  
"Miru."  
  
"Oh...Okay, well, Miru, these three are my lovable little students," Kakashi helped Miru out a little by waving his hands towards them as he said their names.  
  
"Our chakra expert, Haruno Sakura, our chibi Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, and our determined-to-be-hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. You three, this is Kigakari Miru."  
  
The blind girl froze. She didn't know Kakashi taught the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, AND the boy who was sealed with the Kyuubi...At first she was a bit afraid to say anything, but it wasn't too long until she gathered herself together to answer back. (It only took about 10 seconds for her to reply, actually. xD)  
  
"Nice to meet you! Ano...M-may I...?" After seeing nothing but 'stare' on their faces, Miru proceeded with her special jutsu. As she slowly and gently postioned her hands infront of the faces of the three ninjas, Kakashi knew exactly what she was going to do. With her other hand, Miru did some seals, and once the last seal was complete, she murmured some words that were the name of the jutsu...(A/N: sorry, I don't know what I'd call that jutsu yet, cuz I made it up, but it helps her get an idea on what people pysically look like. It's not exactly an attack thing.)  
  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke felt a light push on their faces as the teqnique finished. Naruto and Sakura continued staring, Sasuke "hmmphed", put his elbows on the table and closed his eyes.  
  
"You three are so cute," A female's voice commented. Kakashi couldn't help but smile like he was their father or something. "Sorry If I did that unexpectedly...I feel so rude today. Kakashi-san, I hope you don't mind...I kind of borrowed your clothes." Kakashi examined her and realized she WAS wearing his clothes. Light crimson lifted onto his cheeks in embarrasment.  
  
"It's okay. I said make yourself feel at home, ne?" He flashed a smile at her. Miru looked down and blushed(she could tell he was smiling at her). She started to play with her thumbs. (Kinda like what Hinata does...Okay, okay, I'll shut up.) Sakura found the the two older people a bit nervous with each other and started to suspect something. She wanted to find out how close these two were, even if they just met last night. This might ruin the plan for Kakashi's birthday party! So the pink haired girl decided to take action after Naruto had loudly introduced himself, saying he'd be the next Hokage. Miru giggled at his cuteness and told him to go for it. Naruto and her had already started to get along.  
  
"Ano, Miru-san, may I call you that?" Miru turned to face Sakura and nodded, smiling. "Okay, well, it's really great to meet you! How old are you? 19? 20?"  
  
"24."  
  
Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi's faces dropped. All the Uchiha did was open his eyes to see what was going on.  
  
"Ano, where do you live? Somewhere in Konoha?" Sakura found herself very interested in Miru. She didn't like to be interested, but she just was.  
  
"Yeah. But it's all the way on the other side of town from here."  
  
Everyone except for Sasuke, "Ohhhh"-ed, then sighed. Sakura then started to think somemore. She and her teammates haven't found the perfect girl for Kakashi yet, but they were still looking. Miru was a great surprise to all three of them. Okay, maybe not Sasuke, but still. If Kakashi and Miru fall for each other, then everything-!! (this narration part is suddenly what Sakura is thinking).....Everything would be perfect! But how do we make this a surprise to Kakashi-sensei? A-HAH! We'll slowly try to make Kakashi-sensei and Miru like each other, but if is sensei suspects something, we can try to make it like were still trying to set him up with ANOTHER woman instead of Miru! Kakashi-sensei still thinks he can backfire out plan? Well, THINK AGAIN!  
  
Sakura found herself snickering evilly to herself...And everyone staring strangely. The pink haired girl blushed madly in emberrasment, got up and stuttered to speak.  
  
"Heheh! Um, well, since we have no missions today, Kakashi-sensei...Were...Um..Going to go and hangout today! See ya!"  
  
With that, Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and...calmly...ran out of Kakashi's house, closing the door on the way. Kakashi and Miru stared, dazed and a bit confused.  
  
'What is Sakura up to?' Kakashi thought, rubbing his chin. Before he could think any further into the subject, Miru stretched, grabbing his attention.  
  
"Umm....It's sunny today, and I really want to know you better, Kakashi-san!" Miru smiled. Kakashi would have to figure out what the heck was going on later.  
  
Chapter 02 END  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter was personally hard to write because I started it, then had to stop for a while, then continued writing it, kind of not remembering how I started, then so forth and etc...But I finally got it done. I'm sorry if the end got a bit confusing. I became lazy...u_u;; I shall not become lazy again. Hopefully. It's a school night, so, gotta go! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Hope you liked Chapter 2! ^^;; Cya in 03!  
  
-Orrie 


	3. Cones and Tranquilizers

Chapter 04 finally here!! Sorry it took a long time for me to write....School's almost out and I have finals to study for as well! Okay, well, I'll shut up now! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else in here except for my fan character, Miru.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 04  
  
Cones and Tranquilizers  
  
The day rolled by slowly, warm weather, gusts of wind here and there, sun shining...It was a perfect day for another walk. Unlike last time where it rained unexpectedly, catching people of guard. Kakashi decided to take Miru out to the park. It wasn't too far from his home and Miru asked him if he could show her this side of town a bit more. The jounin had nothing else to do, and Miru seemed like a nice person. He thought about using her for his little backfiring plan. Not using her in a bad way, but...Pretending to like her, and be with her so that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto would see that he was with someone, and not bother to set him up anymore. Then, when Kakashi's birthday finally arrives....He...He won't exactly "ditch" her...He'll just...Stop pretending to like her and just be friends. Kakashi liked the sound of that...Or the thought of it. Heheheh...He's sly, huh?  
  
At the park, a lot of children and their parents were there, since it was a sunny day with perfectly warm weather. Miru had never been on this side of town, strangely enough, but she felt so warm, and safe with the leaves rustling, children laughing, the warm sun rays hugging her skin, and Kakashi's familiar prescence walking by her side. She smiled with delight as some children ran passed her feet. Her giggling was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled sweetly at Kakashi. Her smile caught him off guard, and scared him a little. It wasn't scary or anything...It was just...He didn't expect her to smile so happily at him. Kakashi blushed slightly, and asked her his question.  
  
"Miru-san, do you want some ice cream? I could buy some for both of us."   
  
The blind girl tilted her head slightly. "Ano...I can pay, don't worry!" She said confidentally, then turned her head away from Kakashi to look for the ice cream counter. She blushed in emberassment in not knowing where it was. She couldn't hear the ice cream bells, or the ice cream man at all...So she didn't know...She turned to ask Kakashi but his prescence was a few feet to her right...Buying ice cream.  
  
'Eeeahh...Kakashi-san..' She thought, feeling stupid.  
  
-  
  
Not too far from where Miru and Kakashi stood, spied three young genin. [A/N: not sure, but genin seems like a word that could be for plural too...instead of genins....I might be wrong. ;; Please correct me if I am.]  
  
The three watched as Kakashi got ice cream and Miru walked up to him.  
  
"Nghh...I want some ice cream..." Naruto pouted. Sakura frowned at him. Sasuke ignored him. Sakura had explained her 'plan' to 'backfire' Kakashi's 'plan'   
  
. Ohohohoho, she was good!  
  
Sasuke grew bored. "So do we just sit here and watch them, or what?" He glared at her. The pink haired girl sweat dropped slightly.  
  
"No. Were watching them for any signs of...How do I say...um..Moments where the two blush at each other because something happened. I don't know! If we can capture those moments, know what they are, and use them again, in a bigger way, then they'll have true feelings for each other!" Sakura cupped her hands together, laced her fingers and sighed dreamily. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then looked back at their teacher and his friend. Sakura joined them not too long after.  
  
-  
  
Kakashi approached Miru with two cones in both his hands, and handed her a strawberry ice cream cone. Miru hadn't stopped blushing in emberassment. She stuck her tongue out a little bit to lick off a bit of ice cream, then faced upwards towards Kakashi.  
  
"Gomen...." She said, quietly.  
  
Kakashi was a bit confused about why she apologized, but he didn't make a big deal about it. The elite laughed slightly and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, okay?"  
  
Miru nodded, grasping her cone close to her face. Kakashi had not started to eat his cone yet.  
  
-  
  
Naruto jolted from his position.  
  
"Ka...Ka...Kakashi-sensei's got a cone!!" He cried, but not too loud. He didn't want to be heard.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke glanced at him. Sasuke hit him across the head.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
Naruto rubbed his head and squinted his eyes at the Uchiha.  
  
"Well, if he's gonna eat it, he's gonna have to take off his mask!"  
  
Sakura and Sasuke froze. "We get to see if he's really got fishlips or horse teeth!" Sakura said, quite excitedly too.  
  
The three then quickly turned to watch Kakashi again, except this time, their eyes were narrow....And Naruto had a camera out.  
  
-  
  
Miru and Kakashi had sat down on a wooden bench under a bunch of trees. The rays of sun peered through the branches, making the little scene really pretty. Miru had started to eat her cone, but Kakashi hadn't. He was about to though. Miru noticed he wasn't moving.  
  
"Kakashi-san, aren't you going to eat your cone?"  
  
Kakashi didn't face her. "I will. I'm just admiring the scenery,"  
  
"Well, if you don't start eating it soon, it's going to melt!" Miru laughed, placing a hand over her mouth. Kakashi, "heh"-ed and grinned.  
  
"Fine, fine."   
  
He then slowly and calmy brought his hand up to his mask, placing an index finger on the inside of the mask and his thumb on the outside. Slowly, just slowly he brought it downwards, lower and lower.....  
  
The three genin watched, sweating, camera ready! Oh the suspense-full-ness!!  
  
...........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then, a crowd of coincidentally tall women ran passed and blocked the three's view from Kakashi's face. The women shouted and cried, running towards a really big department store, pushing and shoving. "Oh!! I've been waiting for this Clearance Sale for the longest time!!" One of them shouted. Heh, that explained the whole group of rushing women.  
  
Suddenly a splat was heard amongst the stomping feet. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke moved around to try to see what had happened. Luckily, it didn't take long for the stampede of women to vanish. Naruto brought his camera up to his right eye.....  
  
"Aww...One lady knocked the ice cream off the cone..." Kakashi frowned, and stared at the empty cone...Mask fully on.  
  
The three students groaned.   
  
"I knew something would come between us and seeing his damn face." Sasuke clenched his fists.  
  
Naruto nodded in agreement and started to complain with him, but Sakura had noticed something...  
  
"Shhh!! You two, look!!" She pulled the two down and pointed out quietly....  
  
Miru was facing Kakashi. She could sense that he was a little sad about his ice cream. [A/N: Dude, I'd be sad if my ice cream was all messed up by a stampede of women. lol.]  
  
Kakashi didn't show it, but, he was craving a little ice cream, and Miru could tell. So with that, she slowly brought her hand up to his mask and told him to face her. Kakashi sighed and did so, not knowing what she was going to do. Then, he felt her fingers gently grab his mask, and slowly pull it downwards....  
  
'EEEEAA! No!! Even if she IS taking his mask off, he's facing the other way so we can't even see him from here!!' Sakura thought angrily.  
  
....Kakashi lifted his hand a little in response, about to grasp her wrist, push her hand away and say, "what are you doing?"...But he didn't. Something told him not to, and that she was only trying to help. His mask was already pulled down that his nose and mouth were showing. Miru gently let go of his mask so that it hung just below his chin. Then, she slowly brought her ice cream cone up to his lips.  
  
"Here." She once again smiled sweetly. He smelt the sweet strawberry smell mixed with the coldness of the ice...Ahh...It smelled good...  
  
The elite couldn't help but lick a bit of the strawberry ice cream, and found it tasty. He didn't notice it either, but his cheeks were a thin, extremely light shade of crimson.  
  
"You can have it. I know you're craving it." Miru said to him. His hand took her cone, licked the ice cream once more then handed it back.   
  
"No thanks." He beamed down at her. She could sense that he was laughing on the inside.  
  
"Baka! You just took a lick! You know you want it! Have it!" Miru laughed and pushed the cone towards him.  
  
"Hey!" the two started to push the cone towards the other, saying they didn't want it, and that the other should have it. Strangely enough, not too long from then, Miru and Kakashi started to fight over it.  
  
-  
  
Sakura leaned her cheek against her palm and sighed. "How cute...."  
  
The two boys who stood behind her gave her worried looks. (even Sasuke). Then, they looked at each other with worried looks as well.  
  
"How is fighting over an ice cream cone cute?" Naruto questioned Sasuke.  
  
The Uchiha shrugged. "Probably a girl thing."  
  
"Ohhhh...."  
  
-  
  
Evening approached slowly, the air became cooler and the sun set turned the sky a smooth shade of orangey pink. Kakashi had decided to walk Miru home, but it was a little too late. The otherside of town wasn't TOO far, but counting the time that he'd be home, he would be home pretty late...Plus, he had training with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow.  
  
"Miru-san, where are you staying tonight?" He asked. Maybe she could stay in a hotel or something.  
  
Miru turned to him. It was getting late. She had felt the air get colder, and not as much children were out playing on the streets anymore.  
  
"....I could stay in a hotel." She grinned. Kakashi nodded, and walked her to one.  
  
......Once again, not too far from where they were walking, spied three little genin.  
  
"She's staying at a hotel!?" Sakura complained. "She could stay at Kakashi-sensei's place and maybe she could even train with us tomorrow!"  
  
Naruto yawned. "That'd be good. Umm...But how do we get her to stay with sensei?"   
  
Sasuke saw Sakura's face light up, and so he slipped into the shadows and-  
  
"Sasuke-kun, we need your help." The dreaded words flew out of her mouth. Naruto chuckled. The raven haired boy slowly walked up to the kunoich, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He gave her a "what?" stare and she continued. Sakura blushed and sweatdropped at the same time.  
  
"...Well...I need you to go meet Miru-san and Kakashi-sensei and tell them all the hotels around her are full. Then she'll HAVE to stay at Kakashi-sensei's home!"  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "Hell no. What if she doesn't believe me?"  
  
Sakura explained that they would because he had the straightest face in everything (not in a bad way). Sasuke just glared at her and sat down. Refusing to follow her order. Sakura put on a sad face and Naruto just continued to chuckle at Sasuke's new job. He ALWAYS had to do the jobs. It was funny, and Naruto liked it that way.  
  
"Make Naruto do it," Sasuke smirked at the blonde.  
  
"What!??! No way! Sakura-chan asked YOU!"  
  
Sasuke inhaled, then turned his head to Sakura. The kunoichi flinched.  
  
"N-not me...! I-I have to watch from here to see if anything goes wrong-"  
  
Next thing the poor girl knew, Sasuke's face was only a few inches from hers. She was blushing madly, and this made Naruto a bit jealous.  
  
"Go." Sasuke wasn't angry at her or anything, it was just that he thought since this was originally Sakura's plan, she should atleast do something....  
  
-  
  
Sakura ran up to her teacher and Miru, smiled innocently at the both of them and joined their little group.  
  
"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei! Miru-san! How are you both?"  
  
Kakashi and Miru said they were fine, and as well explained that Miru was looking for a place to stay.   
  
'So she hasn't entirely decided to stay at a hotel yet...' Sakura thought. Kakashi then called her.  
  
"Sakura, do you think she could stay with you? You're the only other girl I know, and I don't think Miru-san would feel comfortable at Naruto and Chibi Uchiha's house. ....Kakashi also knew Kurenai and Anko, but he didn't know Anko THAT well and Kurenai would probably be somewhere with Asuma.  
  
"Chibi...Uchiha...?" Sakura lifted an eyebrow.  
  
.....Not too far away, Naruto held back a flaming Sasuke.....  
  
"He said it again....He said it again....!"  
  
-  
  
"Nope, sorry Kakashi-sensei! If someone where to stay at my house I'd have to tell my parents before time! Plus they don't know Miru-san. Gomen nasai..." Sakura pretended to be sad. Inner Sakura cheered. "Come ON! OFFER HER TO STAY AT YOUR FRIKIN PLACE!!!"  
  
Kakashi looked around at the lights that were being put on. It had become fully dark now, plus, he had to go to bed early for the training, and so did his students! Miru then searched around in her pockets before entering one hotel.  
  
"Ahh..." Miru grew still, this caught Sakura and Kakashi's attention, so they both turned to look at her. She slowly looked up at Kakashi and gave him a nervous grin.  
  
...........Sasuke and Naruto watched as nothing really happened between the three as they stood in front of a hotel's door.  
  
"Uggh...That's it! We need to accomplish this mission faster!!" Naruto lost patience, took out a straw and small toothpick-like-thing. Then, he stuck his other hand into one of his pockets and pulled out small bottle filled with a clear liquid. Sasuke moved in closer to see what he was trying to do...Naruto proceeded by dabbing the small toothpick thing's tip into the liquid. After, he closed the bottle, returned it to his pocket, put the toothpick thing in one end of the straw, then the other end on his lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke glared, but with curiousity and strange interest.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm going to knock her out!" Then it hit Sasuke. The liquid was the kind of stuff that put people to sleep! If Miru just blacks out then and there, Kakashi will HAVE to take her to his home! It was like a tranquilizer! Sasuke grinned at Naruto, who ignored him, and aimed for Miru. Sakura's plan was a waste of time.  
  
-  
  
Miru had told Kakashi that she had lost her wallet. It wasn't too improtant though. Luckily she was only carrying a half used up gift card, $6 and 48 cents that day she walked on this side of Konoha. Kakashi sighed, and Sakura patted her on the back. The blind girl wasn't brought down though. She was determined to find a place to sleep!  
  
"Don't worry! I will find a good plac-"  
  
TCH  
  
"A-Ow!" Miru felt her lower arm, and pulled out a the toothpick like thing Naruto had shot.  
  
..........."Score!!" Naruto cheered for himself. Sasuke pat him on the back.  
  
Sakura looked in the direction where Naruto and Sasuke hid. The sides of her lips were pulled down into a slightly angry frown, but soon, she beamed again, walked up to a struggling-to-stand-up-Miru and panicing-Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, I gotta go! See you at practice tomorrow!" With that, the kunoichi ran off into the dark crowd....of...not so many people. Kakashi waved, then decided to put his attention on Miru. But before he could fully turn his face, she had fell onto him a second time, this time, not soaking wet. He held her up and tried to call her name, but she was konked out completely. So, with nothing else to do or say, the elite carried the unconscious kunoichi towards his house, where she would once again, spend the night.  
  
-  
  
"I got to hand it to you Naruto, that was pretty good..." Sasuke complimented the little blonde boy who had a big, old goofy grin on, filled with pride. As Naruto thanked Sasuke and attempted to say stuff like, 'I bet you would have never thought of something THAT smart, eh??', a red figure appeared behind them.   
  
Naruto looked behind him. "Sakura-chan! I did it!"  
  
Sakura seemed sad, but managed to act a bit happy that their first goal was accomplished in their plan.   
  
"Good job Naruto....But...Why didn't you guys go with my plan?" She started to look tired.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We became bored."  
  
Sakura "ohh"-ed. She felt a bit stupid for nothing thinking about just making her passout so that Kakashi would HAVE to bring her to his house. Blushing in emberassment, she walked off and waved at the two boys on her team.   
  
"Thanks you two! See you at training tomorrow!"  
  
Inner Sakura: "Damn it! Not using my plan are you?!?! Oh well! Next time, I will prevail!!"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke said their goodbyes, and headed home as well...Getting ready for the day that would soon arrive....  
  
Chapter 03 END  
  
-  
  
Gaaahhh That took forever. But, hey..It was fun to write! Hope this chappy was good!! PLEASE review!! Thanks!!!! Oh and if you'd like, you can suggest any other thing that Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto could do to try and make Kakashi and Miru like each other a little more. Haha, only if you like. I could add it in and give you credit of course! Thanks again and sorry for taking a long time to post it up! Cya in chap. 04!!  
  
-Orrie 


	4. Imports and Storms

**Chapter 04** is here! The real chapter 4!! I realized I had put "Chapter 04" for Chapter 03! Sorry if it confused you! ; And I'm sorry for the long wait...I'm in the Philippines now for vacation, so I couldn't update! Well, here's chapter 4! Thanks to all of you so much for your patience!  
  
**Kakashiobsessedfool:** I'm so glad you like my fic! ;; Well, here's chapter 04! Hope you enjoy!  
  
**Anbu Dr J:** Here's 04 finally! xD Your review was funny! Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
**GaaraLover1**: Itachi stalking Sasuke!! Scary!! .....But interesting! Hm...Lol! Looking forward to it! But...Is it a yaoi? ..; xD Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Black Winged Angel:** Yes...I saw so many KakaIru out there...It scared me really! So...yeah...You really like to torture Kakashi-sensei, huh? xD!!  
  
**Rinadariel Thilandil:** Okay, I'll try to do more research on my fic! Thanks for the suggestions! ! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! It belongs rightfully to Misashi Kishimoto! BooyaKa!

----  
  
**Chapter 04**

**Imports and Storms**

----  
  
The sun had set not too long ago, making the shop lights turn on, lighting up the dusty streets of Konohagakure. Miru and Kakashi had reached the elite's home, quite tired after practically walking all day in the sun. Especially with all the strange events. Like the ice cream and stampeding women, to the suddenly unconscious Miru. Kakashi wondered what had caused her to pass out so quickly, but he assumed it was all the walking.  
  
The elite opened his door and carried Miru in. De ja vu passed in his mind as he was reminded of when she first bumped into him......Which was only yesterday. Kakashi lay her on his bed, pulled the covers over her, took off her forehead protector and laid it on the table next to his bed. Next, he just decided to sleep on the couch.  
  
'I guess Miru-san's going to have to train with us tomorrow...' The scarecrow thought, before he drifted off into sleep.

----  
  
Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. Everything was silent and still, he could hear a couple of birds outside his window...And that was when he remembered that he was on his couch, not his bed. The elite glanced at the calendar as he sat up. It wasn't too long until his birthday would arrive...Just then, he heard footsteps from inside his room. The door to his room swung open, and there stood Miru, holding up one of the volumes of Come Come Paradise. Kakashi sweat dropped.  
  
"Ahh...Good morning, Miru-san! Have a good sleep?"  
  
Her head protector wasn't on to shield her eyes, so he got to see a full expression on her face...A sort of...Disgusted expression. He could tell what she was going to say next.  
  
"Y-you read this!?" She stuttered.  
  
"Hai," Kakashi stood up fully and stretched, as if what she had discovered wasn't such a big deal.  
  
Miru's eyes shifted towards the book, then she used her other hand to feel the front of the book. Still with a disgusted face on, she looked back at him. It wasn't an "angry" sort of disgusted, like, 'EW! I hate you!'. It was more of a..."Surprised", big eyed, 'why do you read this?!' sort of combination. Kakashi walked up to her and gently took the book from her hands.  
  
"Not a fan of CCP, are you?" He said, grinning. Miru kept her eyes on him.  
  
Once again, her eyes had caught his curiosity. Not that there was anything to question about her eyes...They were just...Interesting. Like a strange mixture of shades of brown. [A/N: I think her eyes were originally supposed to be brownish...] Though, (like before) they still had a type of blankness to them.  
  
"How did you become blind?" Kakashi asked bluntly, still standing where he was. He didn't want to sound rude.  
  
The kunoichi's lips pressed against each other uneasily. She was looking down at her feet. Kakashi could still see this, and could tell his question wasn't exactly the best thing to ask her.  
  
"Sorry... You don't have to ans-"  
  
"Glaucoma,"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Miru didn't mind talking about her blindness with others. She had to admit, it made her feel a little bit uneasy, but it was quite normal really. People on the other side of town would ask her how she got this way. And she'd always answer the same.  
  
"I started having symptoms when I was eight, then eventually my eyes gave up and everything became black."  
  
Miru then brought her face up, and smiled at Kakashi.  
  
"Though, I can still see the glare of light and the dark spots in a room. Please don't think I'm any different from others, Kakashi-san."  
  
The jounin couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Though, he never thought of her any different from others he knew.  
  
"I don't." He said bluntly, his deep voice stood out, since everything else remained silent. He gave her an assuring, sincere smile, which made Miru feel comforted. Suddenly, before Kakashi could walk back into his room to put away Come Come Paradise, two arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Miru grinned, happily. Though this hug was only the friendly type, Miru let go of him, blushing lightly. Kakashi laughed a bit and gave her a "you're welcome". Once again, before even walking into his room, he was stopped.  
  
"Still, I can't believe you read that stuff!" Miru interrupted, her face now a combination of 'disturbed' and 'funny'. Kakashi then turned fully around and held the book right in front of the kunoichi's blushing face.  
  
"I know you want to read it...Here! I'll read my favorite part..."  
  
Miru's eyes widened, soon she struggled-while laughing-to grab the book out of the jounin's hand. After much mild chaos _(if chaos can be mild...),_ the two got ready to meet Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura at the bridge....

----  
  
"...How did you know it was Come Come Paradise, anyway? Is there a version so that the blind can read it?"  
  
"No! I was examining your room with my hareta keshiki no Jutsu, and I happened to come across your books..."  
  
"Hareta Keshiki no jutsu...? The same technique you used to see the faces of my students?"  
  
Miru nodded. Kakashi then, had grabbed the doorknob, and swung the door open, to greet...  
  
A perfectly stormy day.  
  
Miru instantly felt a bit dizzy, she tilted a little to the side, but Kakashi helped her regain her balance by grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to rain today," Kakashi said, bringing out his other hand to feel the rain drop down. It wasn't hard yet. It was still just showering. Miru faced upwards and felt a few soft drops on her cheeks. She sighed sadly.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kakashi-san! I'll just get in the way of your training today!" She stood up firmly, and faced him.

----  
  
Not too far away...  
  
"I told you this rain maker would work!" Naruto chuckled, tilting the flute- shaped wooden maker from side to side, making the little beads in it rattle.  
  
"Where did you get that anyway?" Sakura asked, examining the thing Naruto was shaking around.  
  
The blonde boy grinned.  
  
"That one new imports store down the street! I knew this thing would come in handy one day! Plus, it really works like they said!"  
  
Sasuke and Sakura blinked.  
  
"What did they say?" The kunoichi asked again.  
  
"They said that if you shake it the right way, it really makes it rain! It's one of those African rain things!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We have no time for this. Lets go to the bridge before Kakashi-sensei gets there before us."  
  
Sakura and Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke...Wearing rain coats of course.

----  
  
Kakashi had went back in to get an umbrella. Miru waited just inside the open door, watching the drops become bigger and come down harder. She turned around feeling the presence of Kakashi approach her.  
  
"Here," Kakashi said, walking outside, opening the umbrella, then telling her to get under it. Miru's eyes widened, and followed him under the umbrella.  
  
"Ano...What about your training...?" The blind kunoichi glanced up at him from the wet ground then walked on.  
  
Kakashi looked upwards, towards the sky.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to go to the bridge and tell my students that were training indoors today."  
  
Miru nodded, understanding what he had said. She still felt a little uneasy from the rain; fortunately, it didn't affect her too bad this time, for she held onto Kakashi's arm for support and direction.

----  
  
As they approached the bridge, they were greeted happily by two students. Sasuke stood, leaning against the railing as usual. Sakura noticed that Miru wasn't too affected by the rain this time, and so, she pulled Naruto by the ear and pulled him back to wear Sasuke stood...Into a private conversation. Kakashi and Miru stood there, pretty clueless of the situation.  
  
"Doesn't Miru-san's power wane during showers?" Sakura asked the both of them.  
  
Naruto squinted his eyes, and Sasuke decided to answer.  
  
"Yes. Obviously, the rain isn't blocking out her senses enough."  
  
With that, Naruto sped behind the trees and shook his little rain maker a little more. ...Coincidentally, the rain became harder.  
  
Sasuke glared at Sakura, while as well tightening his grip on his rain jacket. Not that he was angry at her or anything...  
  
"That thing really does work doesn't it?" He unusually asked her.  
  
Sakura blushed, knowing that he was watching her every move, but managed to answer normally.  
  
"...I guess so, Sasuke-kun...Strange, ne?"  
  
Sasuke nodded, then noticed the orange figure walking up to them, hiding the rain maker within his coat.  
  
The rain came down a little bit more roughly, and the wind joined along with it. Was it really Naruto's little rain maker? Or just a coincidence? ...(I think it's a coincidence...xD)  
  
Miru then felt much weaker. She started to struggle to stand up. It still wasn't too hard on her this time because she was protected by an umbrella. Her senses of touch and taste were still fine, but everything else just weakened. Kakashi held her up by her shoulders.  
  
"Before this rain gets any worse, I just came to pick you three up!"  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned their attention to their teacher, who was holding up a half conscious woman. Sakura smiled at the sight. Inner Sakura didn't just smile, but yelled.  
  
'Yee!! He's holding her!!'  
  
"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, eyes still squinted. Partially because the rain was starting to get to his eyes.  
  
"Hmm...Someplace where we can't get wet..." Kakashi thought for a while...Giving the slight impression that he didn't plan today.  
  
"You don't know, do you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto frowned.  
  
The scarecrow smiled nervously, suddenly, interrupted by Miru grabbing onto his upper arms. She stood up, breathing a bit heavily. She turned up to face him.  
  
"Miru-san's fading fast! You better do something!" Sakura said, eyes wide.  
  
Kakashi brought Miru's body next to his..In a sort of "hug". More likely because it was easier to hold her that way. Miru found herself blushing as Kakashi tightened his arms around her.  
  
"You okay, Miru? Were going to head to my house."  
  
All three students' heads popped up in excitement. Kakashi signaled Sasuke and Naruto for one of them to help Miru stand. Sasuke volunteered, and slowly walked up to the two, helping to hold Miru's weak body upwards. Naruto and Sakura followed after them, heading back to their sensei's house.

----  
  
"Sakura-chan...What now? I doubt we have any real training today...Darn." Naruto whispered, as well as mumbling under his breath. He wanted Sakura's plan to succeed with the help of the rain, but he as well wanted to train to become stronger.  
  
Sakura turned to him, while walking.  
  
"We'll get to Kakashi's house and just talk to them! Ask them questions about each other! You know?"  
  
Naruto frowned. "Sounds boring...You're also making them sound like their already a couple."  
  
Sakura glared at the Uzumaki. This made Naruto step away from her a little.  
  
"WELL, when I'm through, they WILL be a couple!" The kunoichi grinned evilly.  
  
Sasuke turned his head back to see what his teammates had started to babble about. Once he turned to see Sakura smiling evilly and Naruto sweat dropping, he faced the front once again, and sighed.

----  
  
Once they reached Kakashi's home, (Kakashi's house appears in this fic a lot..I know..Oo..) the five of them brushed the rain off them, and went inside.  
  
It was warm and cozy, and smelled like wood. Naruto sat himself down on a chair, and Sakura and Sasuke followed suit. Kakashi let Miru sit down, then headed for the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
"Sakura...?" The scarecrow called his student.  
  
The pink haired girl's head looked up and saw her teacher smiling straight at her from the kitchen door.  
  
"Will you help me make some tea?"  
  
The cherry blossom sweat dropped, got up and followed her teacher into the kitchen. Naruto then scooted his chair over next to Miru, who was currently trying to untie her forehead protector. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat across, hands cuffed, and eye closed. Naruto decided to help the blind kunoichi.  
  
"Here!" He said, untying the knot in her wet headband. Once it was off, she placed it gently on the table and sighed, opening her brownish eyes. This scared Naruto a little, but he sat down and just stared at her, not noticing that his head was tilting to the side a bit, like what a dog does when they were curious.  
  
"Miru-san," The blue eyed boy began. Miru turned to him, while squeezing a little water out, that had managed to get in the ends of her long hair.  
  
"What do you think of Kakashi-sensei?" Miru couldn't see the boy smiling brightly at his question. Sasuke's eyes shot open once he heard Naruto ask it.  
  
Miru thought a bit.  
  
"Well...I think he's a very kind and fun person. Even if he does read Come Come Paradise." She giggled at the thought of this morning, a soft, warm blush rose onto her cheeks.  
  
Naruto squinted his eyes, glanced at Sasuke (who's eyes were huge, mixed with anger and a pure look that said, 'What the hell are you doing?!'), then he glanced back at Miru.  
  
"Is that it?" the blonde genin asked.  
  
Miru finished drying her hair, and put her hand to her chin.  
  
"Umm...Was there supposed to be more?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Kind of-"Naruto was instantly cut off by the Uchiha.  
  
"What he's trying to ask is if you have any special feelings for Kakashi- sensei."  
  
Everything became silent...  
  
Soon, Sakura and Kakashi came out with some fresh cups of hot tea. The two handed them out, then sat down at the table with the rest.  
  
"So...How is everyone?" Kakashi asked, his shown eye happily curved upwards.  
  
Sakura looked at Sasuke, who's intense eyes were surprisingly open, and Naruto, who sat down quietly, head on the table. Miru's face was all red. Kakashi noticed it.  
  
"Is it too hot in here, or...?" He asked.  
  
Miru's eyes widened. She could smell the tea, and it smelled heavenly. She then turned to Kakashi who was sitting at her right.  
  
"N-no! It's fine!"  
  
"Why is your face red?" The scarecrow curiously asked her, leaning in closer.  
  
......  
  
"She's not feeling well," Sasuke interrupted, with his cuffed hands in front of his mouth in that seating position he always sat in when he was in the academy.  
  
Kakashi looked over at his raven haired student, wide eyed, then back to Miru. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was looking at her. Suddenly, he winked, letting Sakura know that he knew what he was doing. The cherry blossom felt her heart skip a beat...  
  
Kakashi felt Miru's forehead. She didn't feel sick, and being indoors and away from the rain had made her senses strong again. Strangely, Kakashi felt that her forehead was a bit warm...  
  
"You are a bit warm." The elite said, getting up to get his thermometer.  
  
Miru gasped slightly. "But I feel fine-"  
  
"Na-ah-ah...We'll really see if you're sick or not...I'll be right back..." With that, Kakashi dashed into his room.  
  
Miru signed, facing downwards. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watched her steadily...Soon, all of a sudden, Sasuke leaned back and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well...? You didn't answer our question."  
  
Miru looked up, and soon her face felt warm again. She wasn't aware of her tiny feelings for Kakashi...Just yet.  
  
**END OF 04**  
  
----  
  
Finally! Once again, sorry for the long wait! FF.Net is also making a little harder for me...Now that they don't allow those little stars and the upwards arrow thingy...Or even an underscore!! Ah well...! Hope you liked this chapter! =D _Please Review_!!!! See Ya in chapter 05!  
  
**-Orrie**


End file.
